


Песнь небесной Лиры

by Звёздный Ангел (StarAngel74)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAngel74/pseuds/%D0%97%D0%B2%D1%91%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BB
Summary: Кроули знает о звёздах всё... И его звёзды помнят своего творца.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Песнь небесной Лиры

_Саут-Даунс, через несколько лет после неудавшегося Армагеддона_

Летняя ночь раскинула бескрайний звездный шатер над миром. На небе- ни единого облачка – редкое явление в этих краях. 

В уютном коттедже на самой окраине городка окно распахнуто настежь. На подоконнике сидит Кроули, легкий ветерок треплет рыжие волосы. Змею не спится.

– Азирафель, – зовет он нежно и как-то неуверенно, – пойдем в сад, все равно ведь не спишь.

Ангел чувствует необычные нотки в голосе демона, откладывает книгу и берет его за руку, переплетая пальцы.

Воздух наполнен густыми ароматами дурмана и вечерницы.

В августе ночью прохладно, Кроули слегка дрожит, но не обращает на это никакого внимания. Он стоит, запрокинув голову, и смотрит на звёзды – сегодня они, на удивление, яркие и крупные. Млечный путь пересекает небосвод драгоценной россыпью. 

Азирафель подходит сзади и обнимает любимого, стараясь согреть. Не смея шелохнуться, он смотрит на слезу, искрой света застывшую на такой родной щеке, и вот уже сам готов разрыдаться. Он хочет поделиться всей своей огромной любовью, защищая от боли, но увы – здесь он бессилен. Простой ангел не может вернуть падшему его звёздное прошлое. 

Азирафель мягко тянет Кроули на скамейку, разворачивает свои белоснежные крылья, укрывает их обоих. Демон благодарно смотрит, кладет голову на теплое плечо. 

Тишина уютна, но эфирное создание привлекает яркая голубоватая звезда: 

– Что это? 

– Это Вега в созвездии Лиры, третья по яркости звезда нашего неба. 

Кроули знает о звёздах всё.

– Расскажи? – улыбается ангел. Он понимает, о чем попросить в такой момент.

Конечно, Кроули расскажет. Нет, не о том, как он создавал голубой гигант. В ясные летние ночи на скамеечке под яблоней демон шепчет своему ангелу сказания звёздной страны, которые придумали люди.

Азирафель слушает, закрыв глаза.

История Орфея окончена, и тишину летней ночи нарушает лишь щемяще грустная мелодия небесной Лиры, нежными переливами света посылающей звёздную песнь своему творцу.

– Ангел, ты слышишь?

– Слышу, мой дорогой. Она прекрасна!


End file.
